


Ascertainment of Compatibility

by heeroluva



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: st_respect, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock asks Jim out on a 'date'. It doesn't go quite as expected, but he's sure not going to complain. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ascertainment of Compatibility

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the first prompt (First Date) over at st_respect '10. It was supposed to be a fade to black piece and not have sex... Apparently my muse disagreed.

Jim hadn’t known what to expect when the ever stoic Spock had asked him out for a date. Of course the Vulcan hadn’t actually said ‘date’, but rather something along the lines of ‘a request to spend the evening together to better ascertain their compatibility’. It had taken Jim a moment to realize what the other man was asking, and he’d only managed to nod dumbly before his first officer went back to his work. He almost thought he saw an odd gleam in Spock’s eyes before he did so, but he dismissed it as a figment of his imagine brought on by his shock-addled brain.

The rest of the day he was a bundle of tightly wound nerves, not sure what to expect. It wasn’t like this was his first date, not by a long shot. But he’d never been on a date with a Vulcan and never with someone that he cared so implicitly about. Hell, he hadn’t even known that Vulcans went out on dates, and the race wasn’t renowned for their sharing of cultural rituals, particularly things like courtship.

He’d never actually been in Spock’s quarters before, only having caught glimpses into the room as he met the other man leaving, but they had been enough to wet his appetite. Standing outside Spock’s room a few minutes before the agreed to time, he tugged on his sleeves and smoothed over his wrinkleless clothes again before raising his hand towards the buzzer.

He was unprepared for the door to slide open before his hand touched the button or the hand that shot out, pulling him into the room. He let out an indignant squawk as the door slammed shut behind him, locking with a click as he suddenly found himself pressed up against the wall. He couldn’t even get a word out before Spock claimed his lips in a hesitant kiss. Spock’s actions held no such caution as he leaned against Jim, crowding him so that he had no choice but to widen his stance, spreading his legs and molding the two them together from thigh to chest.

Jim moaned at the hardness that was digging sharply into his stomach and hardened in response. He had no idea what had gotten into Spock, but he decided that he wasn’t going to argue and just enjoy himself. Spock must have taken his moan as a sign of his consent and suddenly deepened the kiss. Jim eagerly returned it, absently taking note that Spock’s lips were hot, wet, and surprisingly rough. Jim would have laughed at any other situation to learn that Spock, in all his perfection, had chapped lips.

The scent of hot rocks and unfamiliar musk wrapped around him, sending his senses reeling. One of Jim’s hands slid around to cup the back of Spock’s head, fisting his ever-perfect hair as he pulled him closer while the other cupped Spock’s jaw. At the contact it was Spock’s turn to moan, wild and needy.

Spock sought entrance and Jim let him in, ignoring the flash of pain as their teeth clashed in their desperation. Their tongues twined together in an untamed dance seeking to taste each other. Then Spock was pulling back slightly and Jim made a little, needy sound of protest deep in his throat, but he shouldn’t have worried. Spock nipped at his swollen lower lip, quickly, playfully, then soothingly, almost apologetically ran his tongue over the small hurt before doing it again, harder this time, just shy of drawing blood.

Then Spock’s scorching hands were at the hem of his shirt pushing it up, out of his way, seeking as much skin as he could find, skimming teasing, along his sides up his ribs, palming his chest and tweaking his nipples to hardness before he finally drew the shirt up and over Jim’s head, forcing them to briefly separate. The shirt disappeared without a second thought, and Jim promptly latched back onto Spock, capturing his mouth for another kiss, this time doing the nipping, enjoying the reactions that he got, the hitching breaths and small moans his actions provoked.

At Spock’s urging Jim wrapped his legs around the Vulcan’s waist, hissing as it brought their cocks into perfect alignment. Jim couldn’t keep himself from bucking, seeking more friction. He wasn’t sure what happened to Spock’s shirt because one minute it was there and the next not. He wasted no time mapping out the hard plains of flesh revealed to him. Suddenly Spock’s hands were at his pants fumbling for the clasp, and the next moment Spock’s hand was wrapped tightly around him, so unbelievably hot. He bucked into the grasp and moaned out, “Bed.”

The next second he found himself on his back on the bed, landing with an almost comical bounce. His pants were gone in an instant and in the next an equally naked Spock was plastered against him, between his spread legs which he once again wrapped around, drawing him closer. Then Spock’s hand was back again, fisting them with expert strokes, so contradictory to the asexual image most Vulcans personified. Jim suddenly knew this was going to be over embarrassingly fast, but hearing a choked moan and feeling a wetness spreading across him, he decide that was okay and let go.

Long minutes passed before Jim was aware again. Sweaty, panting and totally debauched he rested on Spock’s own panting chest, and Jim basked in the heat the other man gave off. Slowly lifting his head he pushed his hair out of his eyes, absently noting that he needed a hair cut before letting out a weak chuckle. “Well, Spock, if this is your idea of a first date, I think we should go for a repeat.”

Spock just raised a brow while staring at him impassively, but Jim could almost see the internal eye roll. “There will be more time for that later.” As Spock tightened his arms around him, Jim got the hint and snuggled closer for a nap.


End file.
